


#娜俊 煙圈終究要散

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 2





	#娜俊 煙圈終究要散

昏暗泛黃的床頭燈把羅渽民的側臉照得更魅惑。他咳了兩聲，本來笑著的臉頓時猙獰起來，咳得彎了半個身子，待呼吸回復平穩時又把煙湊近嘴唇深吸一口，呼出來的煙霧模糊了他看向黃仁俊的眼神，笑容卻又從他冷漠的臉上逐漸浮現。

他向對面床的黃仁俊問：「做嗎？」

黃仁俊自知這樣是在作賤自己，他討厭煙味，但依然離開了自己的床，爬上羅渽民的床。當羅渽民掐住他下巴用舌尖撬開他的牙關時，尼古丁的氣息嗆得他咳嗽，羅渽民笑意更深，把煙遞到黃仁俊的嘴邊問他要不要試試，黃仁俊被薰得萬分難受，卻扭過頭去吸了一口羅渽民的煙。

結果咳得口水直流。

＊

羅渽民和黃仁俊同居三年。他們不是情侶，甚至不算朋友，只是在網上達成共識的合租人，租金一人分一半，一間屋裡沒房間只有一個浴室、開放式廚房，兩張對著放的床。

他們這樣在一起生活了三年，同年紀的兩個人，黃仁俊還在主攻修讀美術，羅渽民已經當了幾年攝影師。

羅渽民說他天生討厭讀書，但藝術天分也是天生的，他沒唸過攝影，拿著相機這裡拍那裡也拍，選幾張看著順眼的，拿去參賽就拿了全國第一。

兩個搞藝術的人，說黃仁俊不喜歡羅渽民那當然不可能，但問他是不是喜歡，他倒覺得不至於。

＊

羅渽民向來話少，他從來不會主動問黃仁俊的事。黃仁俊也是話少的類型，他知道關於羅渽民的事，只有：自由攝影師，每天近乎煙不離手以及長年累月的咳嗽習慣。

三年裡，他從無法忍受羅渽民沒日沒夜地咳變成夜裡不聽著羅渽民的咳聲便會覺得難以入睡。

＊

扭曲的習慣。

＊

羅渽民把煙捏掉在床頭的煙灰缸裡。  
他雙手摸到黃仁俊的白T恤下擺掐住，黃仁俊自覺地舉起雙手，羅渽民便替他脫掉T恤。  
扔到一旁，羅渽民拉著黃仁俊的手往懷裡帶和他拉近距離。他含住黃仁俊的下巴，慢慢地一口接一口親到那微微隆起的喉結，順著細嫩的肌膚一路舔到鎖骨，舌頭在那裡來來回回地遊走，黃仁俊的肌肉被刺激到雀躍地跳。

「第一次？」

羅渽民收回嘴巴，他又從床頭掏出一根煙，燃亮以後吸進肺腑，他毫不忌諱地把煙圈直接朝黃仁俊的臉上吐，放下了煙。

待自己把黑T和短褲脫掉後，又重新把煙叼在嘴邊。黃仁俊點點頭，羅渽民挑了挑眉也跟著點頭，他的雙手來到黃仁俊的睡褲上，黃仁俊乖乖地雙手撐床支起臀部讓羅渽民脫他的褲子。

叫黃仁俊張開雙腿坐好，羅渽民跪在床上俯伏著上半身，一雙前臂剛好撐在黃仁俊張開大腿後襠前剩下的一小片床褥。

他又深吸一口煙，俊俏的臉頰陷了下去，然後又鼓起來，再咳兩聲。

擰緊眉心，羅渽民一邊手夾住煙身，一隻手摸上黃仁俊白色的三角內褲。

溫熱的氣息，吐著迷幻的白色，全呼在黃仁俊此生還不曾被仔細端詳過的私密處。

潔身自愛，屬於每個人均有的第一次，黃仁俊就這樣，沒有經過深思熟慮，只為兩個字的問句便交了出去，入侵者輕易就寫上自己的名字。溫熱的口腔內壁吸吮著還泛著淡粉的柱頂，黃仁俊抓緊床單的手指頭發白泛涼，他看著羅渽民頭頂漂到發白的髮絲，然後伸手去取羅渽民手上的煙，埋頭的人沒有管他，他便放肆地學著人吸一口煙。

於是，聞了有三年的藍莓薄荷，也和咳嗽安眠曲一樣，侵蝕黃仁俊的心肺，要他同羅渽民一起枯萎，從裡到外縈繞著他整個人。

＊

其實去年快過年的時候，黃仁俊有見過羅渽民收拾他的櫃子。他見過那裡有個很大的白色文件袋，應該是醫院的報告。

有好幾次羅渽民出門之後，他都有想去偷看的衝動。但他又覺得羅渽民既然從來不提，他又憑什麼去管。

黃仁俊時刻提醒自己，他只是羅渽民的屋友，連朋友都不是。

＊

燃盡的煙灰和煙頭掉落在地上，甚少被挑撥的欲望被侵略得一片狼藉，不知從哪一刻開始，黃仁俊的手已經插進羅渽民的頭髮間，滅頂的快感令他回歸原始，他扶著羅渽民的頭輕輕地頂。

羅渽民任他胡來，雙手摸上黃仁俊的小腿向上推，逼使黃仁俊曲起腿。本就消瘦的人，皺緊的眉心、呈扇狀的長睫毛，此時專心一致像吸煙一樣深深地吸住黃仁俊發脹的東西，凹陷的臉頰和他吸煙時的表情沒有多大分別，卻看得黃仁俊腦袋燒灼起來，他情不自禁張開嘴唇，吐著緊張的喘息，忽然一陣快意輾過他的神經，反應過來時只來得及從羅渽民的喉嚨褪到舌尖，明明可以拔出來射到外面，羅渽民卻執意把其握緊在手中，任淫靡的痕跡藏匿在他的嘴裡，吞嚥下肚。

羅渽民手撐著床支起上身，他看著黃仁俊的瞳仁裡有無盡的溫柔，讓黃仁俊有了他是羅渽民的情人，這樣不可思議的幻覺。

黃仁俊整個人都透著薄汗，他輕輕地推著羅渽民的胸膛，把他推到背靠床頭的牆，摸索到床邊的煙盒上為羅渽民點一根煙。

又試探地吸了今晚第三口煙，他嗆得輕咳幾聲，羅渽民輕輕地低笑出聲，用嘴巴接下黃仁俊的遞來的煙，獎勵性地揉撫黃仁俊的銀色腦袋，拉著他的手摸上自己發硬的下身。

黃仁俊乖巧地伸手進他的內褲裡摸，把埋在裡面甦醒的野獸釋放出來。黃仁俊始終羞澀地低著頭雙手並用發力撫弄，被騷動的人卻只沉醉看他努力的模樣，即使不受挑釁，那裡早早就為黃仁俊抬著頭，蓄勢待發。

＊

黃仁俊是個努力的人，尤其是畫畫時的背影。細小的身軀在半夜的枱燈照耀下，像閃著金邊。羅渽民會下床去開大燈，看著黃仁俊嚇了一跳不解地看著他，然後一言不發的爬回床上睡覺。

他知道黃仁俊對他沒有什麼想法和關心，這樣也是羅渽民最期望的實況。如果他和別人一樣有命的話，他也會對黃仁俊徹底地展示自己，恨不得把心捧到黃仁俊面前，讓他瞧瞧那裡面裝了多少個黃仁俊。

但他不能，因為他沒有命。

＊

「不用弄了，脹得痛。」

羅渽民把煙滅熄。他抽掉黃仁俊撫愛他的雙手，下床走到冰箱去。裡面有一罐奶油是他以前做蛋糕用剩的，其實他早就有想過要是有天能在這個用途上用就好了。

沒想過黃仁俊幾乎想都沒想就爬到他的床去，狂喜的心被咳嗽按捺下去，差點要被黃仁俊識穿。

擠了一手心的奶油，關上冰箱的門。回到床上的時候，黃仁俊圓圓的眼睛看著他，純情得像個未成年，他提起乾淨的手把黃仁俊推倒在床上，居高臨下的看著黃仁俊，把他的腿分開時，黃仁俊抓過羅渽民的枕頭抱著，臉蛋就被枕頭掩蓋。

所以黃仁俊看不見羅渽民用舌尖舔了一勺子份量的奶油，俯下身來把奶油舔到那未經發掘的小皺褶上。

酥麻感像多米諾骨牌倒下的瞬間從脊柱蔓延至全身，黃仁俊驚呼一聲，閉起眼睛時秘處被濕滑的異物入侵的感覺放得更大，熾熱的舌尖一次比一次探到更裡面去，每每有了想拼攏腿的想法就被羅渽民推開雙腿。

羅渽民乾脆把奶油全抹到黃仁俊的腿間，兩根沾滿奶油的手指往微張的入口去探，像是戳進蜂巢蜜裡的滿足感，溫熱的腸壁把才肏進去的奶油融化，兩根手指輕鬆地滑進去又被夾緊的肉壁擠出來一半，再用力插進去的時候，黃仁俊只好咬住枕頭把忍不住要吐露的哼聲好不容易地吞回去。

＊

腿間冰涼的奶油和皺褶裡滾燙的摩擦形成強烈對比，黃仁俊才發現原來他比自己想像中更需要羅渽民。撐起上身時順手把枕頭扔到一旁，他對羅渽民說，要你。

現在就要你。

＊

煙蒂不小心掉在黃仁俊白皙的小腹上，燙熱感在反應過來的時候已經變涼了，被羅渽民用指腹撥走，取而代之的是羅渽民彎下腰來用舌頭安撫那片被輕輕燙紅的皮膚。

煙霧彌漫，黃仁俊搶去羅渽民的煙吸一口，薄荷滲透他的心肺，是羅渽民的氣息。他抬手把剩下的半根煙扔進煙灰缸，雙手攀上羅渽民的後頸，羅渽民就俯身去親他汗濕的臉頰，細嫩的肌膚泛著初生嬰兒專屬的粉，伸出舌頭去舔舐時帶點淡淡鹹味，令人迷戀。

黃仁俊紅潤的唇微張，溫熱氣息從裡面吐出，急促的節奏暗示著兩人緊貼的下身是多麼飢餓地呵索著對方。羅渽民如黃仁俊所願，在他要求之後便毫不憐惜地給他，像子彈穿破表皮陷進肉軀深處般爽快又不帶半絲空隙，黃仁俊脆弱地承受猛烈的一記深入，奶油便化在他肉壁的深處，抽出來的時候甚至只有快感侵蝕全身，像掉進佈滿薔薇的花園，被花瓣包裹全身令他渾然不察覺被刺破表皮的疼痛。

羅渽民把頭髮撥起，他撐起上半身，開始加快在黃仁俊體內的馳騁，他像是溫室裡的植物被溫熱滋養，黃仁俊柔軟而緊緻的花園為他一人張開，僅容他一人在裡面肆虐。

黃仁俊咬住自己稍厚的下唇時，半瞇起眼看著羅渽民，他突然有了想和羅渽民坦白的衝動，沒有由來的愛意從塵封的寶箱裡被人翻找出來，便急不及待跳躍起來，從心肺直奔到喉嚨眼。

「羅渽民，我喜——」

歡你沒能道出，羅渽民懂得他的意思，他皺著眉用嘴堵住黃仁俊的話，他沒勇氣聽，所以不要聽。

把黃仁俊的腿壓在床上，羅渽民把根部也往裡面送，恨不得要把底下的囊袋也操進去。

見黃仁俊又開始陷進情欲的快感中失了些神智，他才放開黃仁俊紅腫的嘴，聽他終於忍不住輕輕的叫，隨著羅渽民離開時便呼氣，狠狠頂入時又倒抽著氣，像小孩受委屈時沒敢讓父母聽見的輕聲抽泣，迷人又委屈。

「千萬不要說愛，黃仁俊。」

「我們做，但不要講。」

「喜歡更不需要，不要喜歡我。」

羅渽民幾近崩潰地把違心的一字一句拋出口，他眼眶都濕了，可黃仁俊不會發現。他小心翼翼地拉起黃仁俊，看著黃仁俊擺著倔強的表情卻又落下眼淚，他把人抱在懷裡，小腦袋的眼淚就滴在他的肩膀上。為了讓黃仁俊日後能對他沒有任何掛念，他逼不得已要在此刻先給他一個小傷口，這樣他可以看著他慢慢痊愈，最好看他的眼神裡漸漸有冷漠、厭惡，他才可以安心地走。

黃仁俊給他最好的禮物，和他共住三年，沉默而不了解的關係卻足以令羅渽民有了依戀，有了愛人的心情，為他的生命添上溫度。在最後的時光裡，他親手抱住愛人的胴體，汗水交纏，羅渽民也哭了，落在黃仁俊的手臂上和汗水融合為一。

緊窒要命。黃仁俊收緊著甬道，一雙小腿夾緊羅渽民的腰，他啃咬羅渽民的肩膀，幾片牙印慢慢浮出來，卻一點都不能緩解他左胸的痛。原來他才不是不至於喜歡羅渽民，原來他早就喜歡死了，那些不說半句話就為他準備的早餐，默不作聲地把雨傘塞進他背包的事，黃仁俊以為沒有多大不了，原來早已佔據了他心房裡寶箱內的一席位。

羅渽民任黃仁俊一頓啃咬結束，他雙手穩住黃仁俊的腰，用力地吸住他胸前的嫩紅。黃仁俊動情地撐著他的肩膀，自己擺動著腰讓交合繼續，細碎的嗚咽又斷斷續續地在羅渽民耳邊哼著。

如果不能讓你喜歡我，那至少要對我的身體上癮，像煙一樣，要上癮。

黃仁俊在心底默念。

掙開羅渽民的懷抱，站起身時化成液體的奶油從合不住的穴口流出。黃仁俊轉身跪著，上半身趴在床上只剩挺翹的臀肉高高挺起。羅渽民從床頭摸到煙盒又從新燃點一根煙，他連吸幾口，便跪起身提著脹痛的肉刃重新肏進紅腫的洞穴裡。

被抓牢的臀部承受著重重地撞又被狠狠地拉出再撞入，被扇了兩巴掌的臀瓣還火辣地刺痛便又被深深捅入的快感而奪走關注。黃仁俊像浮在大海中央的小舟，無目的無方向地被澎湃的暗湧推來撞去，他又掉了眼淚，大口喘氣還哭泣出聲，許是難過也或許是快感令他缺堤，前端不知被頂了多少次以後發洩在自己的小腹上，稀薄的液體滴在羅渽民的床上。

「射在裡面…」

穴內甬道早已被磨擦到失去知覺，黃仁俊覺得快要被撞碎了，雙腿跪在床上已久，像針刺般發麻，羅渽民製造的煙圈包裹著他，他沉醉於這一切裡快要暈倒過去，直到羅渽民最終還是把高潮的痕跡落在黃仁俊紅腫得像蜜桃的翹臀上才有了終結。

抽出床頭的紙巾替黃仁俊清潔，他們回復往常的一言不發。羅渽民輕輕把黃仁俊的腿拉直讓他整個人趴在床上。麻痺讓黃仁俊清醒過來，羅渽民把他的身轉過來面向自己，抱進懷裡。

至少今晚，他希望和黃仁俊做一次情侶。

他沒敢對黃仁俊說，他其實只剩下差不多一個月命。

＊

「醒來了，我們還是回到最初吧，黃仁俊。」

羅渽民甚至沒勇氣喊他一聲仁俊，他會心軟到無法回頭。

＊

「好。」

今晚終究只是一場詭異的夢。

閉上眼任眼淚悄悄地流。

＊


End file.
